


I Give My Dog a Fashion Show (Not ASMR)

by LadyLondonderry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Harry Styles, it's just fluff thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/pseuds/LadyLondonderry
Summary: “Hi everyone! Welcome to my channel! Hope you’re having a happy Tuesday. Uhm, it’s cold and rainy where we are right now, so today’s video is going to be a little short because we were going to do a pool video, but as you can see, that’s not going to work out very well.”Harry leans forward and pans the camera screen left so that the video gets a clear shot of the gloomy outdoors behind a windowsill covered in potted succulents.He pans the camera back so that the video is framed where he’s lounging at the table, a high messy bun holding his curls out of his face.“So instead, you get a fun-with-Clifford day!”





	I Give My Dog a Fashion Show (Not ASMR)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v sorry but I've just discovered Jenna Marbles so this was inevitable

“Hi everyone! Welcome to my channel! Hope you’re having a happy Tuesday. Uhm, it’s cold and rainy where we are right now, so today’s video is going to be a little short because we  _ were _ going to do a pool video, but as you can see, that’s not going to work out very well.”

Harry leans forward and pans the camera screen left so that the video gets a clear shot of the gloomy outdoors behind a windowsill covered in potted succulents.

He pans the camera back so that the video is framed where he’s lounging at the table, a high messy bun holding his curls out of his face. 

“So instead, you get a fun-with-Clifford day!” He claps his hands together in excitement. “Yay! So he’s actually laying at my feet at the moment because we  _ all know _ he’s a lazy boy. But don’t you worry! I’ve got big plans!”

He leans down and pulls up a cloth shopping bag. “I went out yesterday for some  _ fresh looks _ so you  _ know _ Cliffy’s going to look fly as fuck by the end of this.”

_ “Harry?” _ a voice calls from another room.  _ “Haz, have you seen the shampoo I just bought? I can’t find it!” _

Harry’s eyes have gone wide as he stares directly into the screen of the camera, watching his boyfriend Louis walk through the back of the living room behind him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

The towel begins to slip and Harry’s hand shoots out, smacking down the camera and sending the video into static.

— 

“What’s up,” Harry greets when the screen goes live again. “I’m back and I know y’all missed me. So  _ apparently _ I forgot to tell Louis that I was already filming and he’s a little upset with me.” 

The camera moves up and down in a nodding motion.

“And I am  _ very sorry _ but anyway you all know how god-like his behind is so y’all better be thanking me for that three second shot.”

The camera flies around and suddenly Louis’s face appears, large enough to fill the screen. He doesn’t look happy. “Guys, I think we all know harry didn’t tell me he was already filming because he didn’t want me to see the horrible outfits he bought our poor dog. Make no mistake. He forgot nothing.”

It zooms around again and focuses back on Harry who’s screwed his face up in an attempt not to smile. “I’m just doing what Cliffy wants,” he says, making puppy eyes at the screen, and then leaning down and bracing one hand against the table. “Don’t you, Clifford? Don’t you want to be a pretty little princess? Don’t you want to be a good little mermaid?”

Clifford’s barking echoes through the room and a moment later his curly dark fur pops into view. He barks again, tongue lolling, and attempts to jump onto Harry’s lap, knocking him off of his chair entirely.

“Oh shit, Harry—“

The screen goes dark.

—

The next time the recording starts up again, they’ve moved locations. Harry stands in the center of their living room pink pyjama shirt falling off one shoulder and a grin on his face. “Clifford doesn’t, uh, seem  _ too _ fond of the princess outfit. I think it’s a bit small on him and he’s a little unsure of the tulle.”

The camera zooms out so that Clifford comes into view. He’s lying on the carpet next to Harry, on his back with his legs in the air and a pink glittery princess dress covering his midsection. It is a  _ lot _ of tulle. 

“Clifford’s more of the noble steed type than the princess,” Louis’ voice comes from behind the camera.

“Clifford is a pretty princess,” Harry says petulantly. “He’s just maybe more of a peach than a pink. And a size bigger.” He squats down next to Clifford. “Aren’t you, boy? Aren’t you my most pretty princess?”

Clifford’s tail thumps once, but he doesn’t otherwise move.

“Okay,” says Harry. “Time for the next outfit!”

— 

The camera cuts to a second of heavy rainfall through the living room windows and then back to Harry and Clifford, who have clearly struggled into a new outfit. Harry’s laying on the ground this time as Clifford sits on his stomach, a glittery green mermaid tail strapped to his legs and a seashell bra across his front. 

“He’s beautiful!” Harry wheezes from below his dog.

“You okay, babe?” Louis’ disembodied voice asks. 

“Fine,” Harry wheezes. “Clifford- just- is on my kidney.”

Clifford pants happily. 

“Clifford, down!” Louis says. 

Clifford doesn’t move. 

“No, leave me!” Harry gets out. “If I die- I want it to be— by being crushed by a mermaid.”

“What do you mean  _ if?” _ Louis asks. “Clifford, off—“

The screen goes black.

— 

The screen focuses, zooms in on Harry’s face, the curls around his forehead wild, and focuses again. 

“Welcome back!” He says. “Again! We had some technical issues there and I definitely died, but I’m okay!”

“He does this all the time,” Louis says from behind the camera. “Please leave a comment and tell him to stop letting Clifford sit on him like that. He’s only got two lungs.”

“And I would give them both to our fluffy boy if I could,” Harry says. “Louis, it’s time! Please reveal the final outfit!”

The camera zooms out slowly, Harry’s manic face coming into proportion with the rest of his body. Clifford comes into view next to him, sitting up and with his head cocked to one side. He’s absolutely  _ covered _ from the neck down in white fluff. Practically drowning in it.

“Whatever you’re thinking Harry has dressed Clifford up as, you’re wrong,” Louis’ voice says. 

“Just because  _ you _ thought he was a cloud doesn’t mean everyone else does,” Harry says, pouting at him. “I think it’s  _ very _ clear what he is! After all, labradoodles are herding dogs! And what do herding dogs herd?”

“This isn’t even a good punchline,” Louis warns.

_ “SHEEP!”  _ Harry yells, making a grand gesture toward Clifford.  _ “HE’S A SHEEP!” _

He gestures again and manages to smack his hand into a glass that had been sitting on the coffee table behind them. It falls over and spills everywhere. Clifford stars barking like crazy at the spill. 

The camera flips backward to Louis, a close up exasperated look on his face. “This is what it’s like here every day,” he says.

_ “SUBSCRIBE!” _ Harry yells over Clifford’s barking.

The camera cuts off.

**Author's Note:**

> [LondonFoginaCup](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> I appreciate every kudos and comment! And I love y'all but no, this will not be getting any longer.


End file.
